sun_warriors_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Become a Warrior/@comment-26127646-20141220063849
Nanami and Hoshimi Nanami Name and Age: Nanami(seven seas), age 19 Rank (Rogue, Warrior, or Neutral): Warrior Class: Swordfighter Description: Nanami is a tall, lithe girl with black hair that goes down to her waist. One of her ears are pierced multiple times, while the other ear is just pierced once at the top with a small black hoop. She is most always wearing a leather jacket, and lace-up zip-up combat boots with buckles on the right side of them. Her eyes are a light shade of amber that fade into an almost pinkish colour, and she also wears a spiky black leather braclet and necklace. She wears leather skinny jeans, and she has a sword with a black blade. She carries a pouch with coins and jewels on her belt, which is also black and spiky. Personality: Nanami is loud, rebellious, ambitious, funny, snappy, good at climbing, flexible, a great fighter, lazy and most always seen fighting or messing around. She loves to be silly, because she isn't often. She is always kind of serious, and is seen fighting most always. Nanami likes to go to The Rogues' Place even though she knows she doesn't belong there. She likes to drink, and is very loud. Nanami doesn't really like other Shadow Warriors, and is snappish to most all of them. History: Nanami was born in a small forest grove with her sibling, Hoshimi. She always loved to explore with her smaller sister, and one day, somebody came and captured them(kidnapped them) and took them away. They didn't know where they were at first, but then they realized that they were in the Shadow Warrior place that Nanami always talked about. Nanami always wanted to be a Swordwielder ever since she was little, so she trained to be the best she could be while her sister became a Wyvern Rider. Family: Skylynn(mother, unknown status), Raiden(father, unknown status), Hoshimi(sister) Hoshimi Name and Age: Hoshimi(starlight), age 17 Rank (Rogue, Warrior, or Neutral): Warrior Class: Wyvern Rider Description: Hoshimi is a little less hardcore than her sister. She has red hair the tips being black and bright blue eyes. She likes to wear white leather jackets and flats that are black. Her sword is gold-bladed, and unlike Nanami, she keeps her money unseen. Personality: Hoshimi likes to fight. She also likes adventure a lot, and always gets distracted by the stars(getting her name, Starlight). She loves to go on peril journeys, and most always alone. She wouldn't hesitate to ask for company, though, and she would gladly include someone else on a journey. She is a lot more laidback than her sister, and fun to be around. You don't have to worry about her... most of the time. History: (see Nanami) Hoshimi was the last born child of Skylynn and Raiden, and didn't exactly know what happened after her mother and father left them in the woods after the fight between Sun and Shadow. So, she always followed her older sister Nanami around, being scared of everything around her. It took her a while, but when she got captured from the Shadow Warriors, she learned to be one with nature and to love traveling. She wanted to become a Wyvern Rider, because she liked the thought of having her own wyvern. The wyverns' name is Neon. Family: Skylynn(mother, unknown status), Raiden(father, unknown status), Nanami(sister) Neon(wyvern) Neon is a black, male wyvern, with blue stripes across his wings and back legs. He is smart, and wouldn't hesitate to help Hoshimi ever. Made by Emerald ((I haven't talked to you in a while vee :D Merry Christmas... or Hanukkah? c:))